This invention relates generally to cymbal stands, more particularly to a stepless cymbal adjuster for adjustment of a cymbal's angle to meet a user's personal conditions and requirements.
As illustrated in an elevational view and an exploded view of a conventional cymbal stand shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, an angular adjuster disposed on the top end of the cymbal stand mainly comprises a first and a second socket, wherein a lateral face of the first socket is recessed to have a ratchet ring circularly disposed therein; a link rod is arranged at a lateral face and an external thread segment is formed on a top section of the first socket; a positioning component and two cotton washers for clamping a cymbal are sequentially disposed on the link rod from the bottom to the top; the thread segment is provided with a tapped revolving nut; a plurality of ratchet pieces is protrusively formed in a lateral inner face of the second socket for engaging the ratchet ring of the first socket with the ratchet pieces of the second socket; a locking member is used to penetrate those two sockets axially; and a compressible spring is interpolated between those two sockets.
By taking advantage of those two sockets, position and angle of a cymbal on a cymbal stand can be adjusted to meet a user's personal requirements. However, as a stepless adjustment can not be achieved in adjusting mesh between the ratchet pieces and the ratchet ring, deviation is inevitably resulted to wear the angular adjuster and deteriorate its operativity.